dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Self Telekineticist (3.5e Class)
Self Telekineticist Most characters with an aptitude for divine, psionic, or arcane power choose to delve deeper into those fields. The Self Telekineticist really wishes he was a fighter. Either that, or he likes the idea of double-jumping. Making a Self Telekineticist Abilities: Although the Self Telekineticist replaces many bonuses from Strength, Dexterity and Constitution with bonuses from Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma, the physical statistics are not made entirely redundant. Of the intellectual abilities, Wisdom is the least useful. Races: Dwarves would make funny Self Telekineticists, but most Self Telekineticists are Elves, Humans, Halflings, or Aasimar. Thri-Keen would probably make ridiculously powerful Self Telekineticists, due to their amazing jumping abilities. Alignment: There are Self Telekineticists of any alignment, but Lawful and Chaotic are the most common, since a degree of studiousness is required to learn their powers, but they provide many opportunities to ignore the laws of society. Starting Gold: As Sorcerer. Starting Age: Moderate Class Features All of the following are class features of the self telekineticist. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Self telekineticists are proficient with all simple and martial weapons. Self telekineticists are proficient with light, medium, and heavy armor. (Ex): The self telekineticist may use his Intelligence modifier instead of his Strength modifier for melee attack rolls. (Su): At level 2, the self telekineticist adds his Charisma bonus to his jump check. At the top of any jump he makes where he started from a solid or liquid surface, he may jump again, using another jump check. (Su): At level 2, while he has nothing other than ammunition in either of his hands, the self telekineticist may fire bolts as though he had a heavy crossbow, arrows as though he had a longbow, and bullets as though he had a sling. His Strength bonus has no affect on such attacks, and he must still spend time to reload the crossbow (He's focusing his energies). He may use his Intelligence modifier instead of his Dexterity modifier with these attacks. (Su): At level 3, the self telekineticist adds his Charisma bonus to the damage he deals with all melee and ranged attacks. This damage is multiplied by critical hits, and is not precision damage. (Su): At level 4, the self telekineticist may change directions mid-jump. This cannot affect the vertical component of his jump. (Su): At level 4, the self telekineticist adds his Charisma bonus to his balance check. In addition, he may reroll one balance check per day. (Su): At level 5, the self telekineticist gains a bonus equal to his Charisma bonus to all saving throws. (Su): At level 6, the self telekineticist gains the ability to jump-kick people to deadly effect. Any time he is at least 10 feet in the air and there is an opponent within 20 feet of him, he may use his standard action to enter that opponent's square. If he does, he may make a free unarmed trip attempt against that opponent at a +5 bonus to the Strength check without provoking attacks of opportunity. If he succeeds, that opponent also takes 1d8+Strength modifier+Slicing Grace bonus bludgeoning damage. (Su): At level 7, the self telekineticist may spend a minute of concentration to heal himself. If he successfully makes a DC 20 Heal or Autohypnosis check, he regains hit points equal to his Intelligence modifier. (Su): At level 8, the DCs for jumps that the self telekineticist makes are never doubled. Also, distance moved by jumping only counts half as much as normal. (Su): At level 9, the self telekineticist may change his weight as a free action to up to double or as low as half his real weight, including equipment. This does not effect his encumbrance, but it halves the DCs for all Jump checks, and reduces the DCs for all Climb, Tumble, and Swim checks he makes by 5. (Su): At level 10, the self telekineticist gains the ability to slam straight down into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave. Any time he is at least 10 feet in the air, he may use his standard action to move down to the ground below. All creatures within 5 feet of where he lands take damage and fall prone. The spread of this attack increases by 5 feet for every 25 feet above the ground he was before he used this action. This attack deals 1d6 damage, and an additional 1d6 damage for every 25 feet above the ground he was before he used this action. The self telekineticist takes no fall damage if he lands on a surface softer than Adamantine. (Su): At level 11, the self telekineticist gets a +3 dodge bonus to AC while in mid-jump. (Su): At level 12, the self telekineticist may move 5' in any direction without provoking attacks of opportunity as a swift action. (Su): At level 12, the self telekineticist also adds his Intelligence bonus to his balance check. When he rerolls his balance check with Balance Adjustment, his new roll is automatically a natural 20. (Su): At level 13, the self telekineticist may add his Intelligence modifier to his armor class instead of his Dexterity modifier. The self telekineticist may tumble past enemies at full speed. (Su): At level 14, the self telekineticist gains a deflection bonus to armor class equal to either his Charisma bonus or his Intelligence bonus, whichever is lower. (Su): At level 15, the self telekineticist gains a 10' (perfect) fly speed. He can also glide through the air at a 50' speed, but he loses 5' of altitude for every 10' he travels laterally. (Su): At level 16, whenever the self telekineticist hits an opponent with a melee attack, he may knock that opponent backwards a number of feet equal to the damage dealt. While using 5' squares, the knockback is a number of squares equal to one-fifth of the damage dealt, rounded down. (Su): At level 17, the self telekineticist gains damage reduction /magic equal to his Wisdom bonus. (Su): At level 18, the self telekineticist gains the ability to enter or leave a spinning state as a swift action. While spinning, the self telekineticist cannot be flanked, and gets a +2 bonus to AC. However, he cannot make any form of attack other than a whirlwind attack (but only if he knows how), and he gets a -2 penalty to Spot. (Su): At level 19, the self telekineticist may move up to 10' in any direction without provoking attacks of opportunity as an immediate action. This ability replaces Self-Fling. (Sp): At level 20, the self telekineticist gains the ability to cast Time Stop as an immediate action once per day. However, he always only gains 2 rounds of apparent time. Epic Self Telekineticist Bonus Feats: The epic self telekineticist gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic Monk or Fighter feats) every three levels after 20th. Campaign Information Playing a Self Telekineticist Religion: Self telekineticists are not used to relying on anyone else for their power, and are generally not as aware of the relevance of deities as a wizard would be. Other Classes: Many self telekineticists have a tendency to underestimate the value of other classes. Some appreciate the wizard's damage-dealing capacity, and are glad that the barbarian is there to soak up damage that might otherwise be directed towards theirselves. Combat: The self telekineticist is good at being in precisely the right places. This makes him helpful for shepherding enemies into position. Advancement: Self telekineticists have a bit of trouble multiclassing, since few other classes are both martial and reliant on intelligence or charisma. That said, they could probably benefit from rogue, monk, or duelist levels. Self Telekineticists in the World Self telekineticists tend to be loner-type characters, wandering the world in order to pursue their sometimes undefined goals. Daily Life: A self telekineticist is likely to get out of their grungy bed at an inn somewhere, meander outside, and either save someone who is being beaten up by thugs or randomly go on a killing spree. Notables: Alex Mercer (with a ridiculous template) and Jazz Jackrabbit. Organizations: Few characters of this sort assemble in groups at all. However, academies are sometimes constructed to train them. NPC Reactions: Many self telekineticists tend to avoid society, so society avoids them. Those who do not pursue such an antisocial course of action are likely to be appreciated, even if they are not wholly understood. Self Telekineticist Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Arcana) can research self telekineticists to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class